


Smile

by Sethy



Series: Korrasami week 2018 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethy/pseuds/Sethy
Summary: Asami's thoughts on Korra's smile.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a short drabble, it's the first thing that came to mind and it wouldn't leave. I actually really like it's shortness.

There used to be a time when Korra smiled that Asami could see the innocence in her eyes. She used to wish to the spirits not to take that innocence away. She didn't care what it was that made Korra smile, but whenever it was aimed at her, she couldn't help but get drawn into a smile herself. It was during one of these smiles that she realised her crush on Korra.

After the battle with Zaheer, Asami knew that she would never see that innocence in Korra's eyes ever again. What she didn't know, but learnt in the two weeks she took care of her, was that Korra didn't smile anymore. She couldn't, and Asami cursed Zaheer for taking Korra's smile away.

After three years, finally seeing Korra again was amazing, and Asami's heart raced when she embraced Korra. And she could smile again, a genuine smile. But the smiles she gave weren't the same as they used to be, Asami could see the hurt in her eyes, the pain she was still going through. And Asami wanted to blame the spirits for not being able to protect that innocence, though she knew it was an impossible wish to grant.

After the team stopped Kuvira and drove off her army, Korra offered to go on a vacation with her. ‘Anywhere you want’ she said. They went to the spirit world together, starting a relationship, sharing their first kiss, and talking about how they felt and the three years they missed of each other. But most important were Korra's smiles, not only were they genuine, but her eyes weren't full of pain anymore. Now, they were filled with warmth, a warmth that felt comfortable and whole. No longer did Asami long for those smiles with innocence in her eyes, because nothing could compare to the warm look she had now when she smiled.

Asami could easily get lost in Korra's eyes when she smiled, and did so many times. Often ending up kissing her out of nowhere, because when Korra smiled, Asami truly felt that nothing could be better.


End file.
